Project Summary The Louisiana Department of Health (LDH), Office of Public Health (OPH), Sanitarian Services promotes food safety and minimizes food-borne illness through education, enforcement of regulations, investigation of complaints, issuance of permits and routine inspection of food facilities. The LDH/OPH Sanitarian Services is committed to food safety and the Seafood and Food & Drug Programs of the Specialty Operations Division have been enrolled with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) elective to the federal food safety contract since July 2012. Based on the Strategic Plan and the MFRPS Assessment Checklist from the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) Standards and Implementation Division, program needs for the application funding include the following items: ? Develop written procedures to evaluate the legal authority and regulatory provisions to inspect and investigate food plants, gather evidence, collect and analyze samples, and take enforcement actions. ? Develop a system to utilize risk based inspections. ? Develop written policies and procedures that outline LDH?s enforcement/compliance strategies. ? Assess program funding, staffing and equipment resources. ? Develop a written document control procedure that ensures the information contained in the appendices and supporting documents for program elements are current and fit-for- use. The development and implementation of the MFRPS standards will assist both Louisiana and the FDA to better direct their regulatory activities toward preventing and reducing foodborne illness and hazards in food manufacturing facilities.